


White Mustang (Why am I staying?)

by Gay1235



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angst, Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Cas and Gabe are iconic gay angels and they kind of remind me of LARRAY and JAMES CHARLES, Claire and Jack are siblings, Crossdressing, Crowley is a softy and Bobby loves him, Emma - Freeform, Lana Del Rey also remind me of Cas for some reason, M/M, Normal life with mothering instinct of angels, Other, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Castiel, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235
Summary: After busting out Sam and Adam, Cas goes to Heaven reluctantly and realizes some changes. Read his journey with angel siblings and Winchester brothers, along with his newfound love for food and pickles.This fic is based on Season 6
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to use lots of Lana Del Rey's songs in this fic. There also will be cross-dressing, if you're not so fond of it then the back button is up on your left side of laptop and if you have a phone then you might already know how to use it.
> 
> I wrote this because I'm a sucker for Bottom Cas and also because only some of the fics satisfy me so I needed to write my own.

**In the field(Stull Cemetery, Lawrence):**  
"Hey, Assbutt!!!!"

Castiel threw the holy oil at Michael lending him on fire as he screamed in agony before vanishing. This could give them some time while Dean tried to bring back Sam. Dean looked at Cas incredulously as he asked "Assbutt???" Cas shrugged his shoulders as he said quickly breathing heavily "He'll be back and.... upset. But you got your 5 mins"

"Castiel" Lucifer glared at him wearing the mask of Samuel Winchester. "Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Cas flinches back a little scared "Uhh... I'm sorry?"

Lucifer's glares deepen as he says threateningly "No one dicks with my brother but me." He clicks his fingers but nothing happens. Everybody looks at him shocked but Cas is more shocked than any of them. He doesn't understand how with his falling grace, he survived an attack from Archangel because even if he had his full power, he couldn't survive it.

Lucifer gawks his eyes wide "How- it's not possible." Then he straightens up as he warns "If I can't kill you, then I'm gonna send you away." With a snap of fingers, Cas land on a field with a grunt and the sharp edge of a broken metal butchering his heart. He doesn't feel anything but he's half percent sure Jimmy's gone. He prays for the soul without the man he would've never come this far but right this moment a fight is going to begin.

He looks around the field, there are cows eating grass, birds in trees and it is the most beautiful creation of his father. But Cas shakes his head, helping Dean is his first priority. He doesn't want to lose him, even though he is an angel he's never seen someone like Dean. That's the reason that he fell for the righteous man, _literally_.

He focuses on teleporting himself but stops when he feels some enormous power building inside him. He closes his eyes as the power surges through him and teleports himself to the cemetery. He looks around and sees Dean kneeling on the ground gazing at nothing, his face caked with blood and bruises covering his face. Cas sighs sadly, he also feels the pain of losing the young Winchester. Sam has become his friend and he always felt this motherly protective instinct for him.

Dean feels a presence behind him and looks back feeling relief flood in him when he sees the angel "Cas you're alive?" "I'm better than that." Cas puts his hand on Dean's bruised cheek, healing him. Dean without knowing leans into the touch feeling warmth in Cas's hand.

When he is healed he stands up and asks "Cas are you, God?" Cas smiles and replies "That's a nice compliment but... no. Though I believe he brought me back. New and improved." He turns back going towards Bobby's body, Dean follows him.

Cas kneels puts his fingers on Bobby's head bringing him back. Bobby's eyes snap open as Cas nods and smiles at him. He stands up and looks at Dean who is playing with the rings. He asks "What happened to you Cas?"

"I'm an archangel now."

******************************************

Dean is driving when he asks looking at Cas "What are you gonna do now?" Cas says glumly "Return to heaven, I suppose." Inside he knows he can't go back because of all the rebelling he did but he can try his best after all he was kind of the baby of his angel family.

Dean confirmed "Heaven?" "With Michael in the cage, I'm sure it's mess up there." The human looks away and grunts roughly "So God gave you a new shiny set of wings and you're his bitch again." Cas looks at Dean hurt by the cruel words but refuses to show it. "Your angry" "That's an understatement."

Cas sighs "Dean you don't know but God helped. More than- " before he could finish Dean cuts him off "Your saying that cause he brought you back. What about Sam? What about my grand prize? All I got is my brothers in a hole."

The angel's eyes turned to his lap, he was hurt to know after all he did for the man, Dean was still referring to him as nothing. He says "You got what you asked for Dean."

Dean turns to home with a fit of confused anger, Cas continues keeping eye contact "No paradise. No hell. Just more the same."

"I mean it, Dean, what would you rather have? Peace or Freedom?" Dean turns to look ahead grinding his jaw and with that said Cas leaves him alone. He wants to do the last thing for this human, who he grew to feel something for but realized it was just an illusion.

When Dean sees the empty seat beside him, he growls lowly "Well you really suck at goodbyes, you know that."

He knows criticizing the angel, wouldn't fix anything but he is angry, his brother is in hell bunking with two major dick archangels and he can't do anything. And for this, there's no one to blame but God, another deadbeat Dad.

But he can finish his brother's last wish

"Hi Lisa"  
{This is the last one of Dean's pov, next will be after 1 year goes by}

****************************************

Cas is back at the cemetery, looking around the death ground worrying his bottom lip between his teeth another habit he caught on watching humans. When he is at the area where the hole to hell was dugged sometime ago. Now, with his Archangel abilities may be saving a mortal would be a lot easier but he doesn't want to have this overconfidence so he decides to take help.

Looking up at the grey sky, Cas closes his eyes "Balthazar, I need your help."

"Hey, honey. Finally ready for that date."

Cas chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the Scottish man, he doesn't want to agree but the angel's vessel is really hot. "You know it's incest right?"

Balthazar strolled towards hands inside his pocket and looked at him with a calculating frown "Something's different about you, Cassie?"

Frowning back Cas looks down at himself, checking inside his trenchcoat jacket "I don't see any changes. Maybe it's because I'm an archangel"

Rolling his eyes Balthazar responded "I know the bells are going in Heaven about your promotion. But, no something's really different. Your grace is more softer and warmer even more than.....Michael's."

Cas frowns thinking the words over and over in his mind, no one ever can have grace beautiful than the older archangel. But now is not the time, shaking his head he regards "Balthazar, we need to save someone from Hell."

"Better be not the freakin Winchesters"

Closing his eyes, the new archangel cringes before replying "It actually is a Winchester. Two to be exact."

He looks down, cringing more when Balthazar groans, and curses the father of the Winchester clan. "Those boys are nothing but trouble, and you're still rooting for them."

Cas gulps and exclaims tearily "Well they were the only one there for me when the angles dropped me down, with nothing to sustain upon. I was like a baby but nobody wanted to raise me."

He sniffles, why is he so emotional? He never cried even when his wings were burned he didn't even if it hurt and now he is crying over this stupid argument.

Balthazar blinks and quickly raps his arm around Castiel, "Hey, Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that okay? Not quite okay since that was true"

Nodding they part and Cas wipes his cheeks with the sleeves of his trenchcoat. Before in a second he is grinning again puzzling the blonde angel at the mood changes "Let's go, Balthy."

**************************************  
"Dear father, what does this kid eat?"

Balthazar chokes out trying to keep himself in the air with the giant in his hands. He closes his eyes in disgust when Samuel Winchester farts during his coma-induced state. If he didn't at least get a smooch from Cassie after this labor work then he is losing faith in God.

Beside him Cas is having no problem flying with Adam on his back, somehow he has this mothering instinct to take the kid wrap him in blankets, and cuddle with him all day. The Winchester kids didn't have the nearest childhood, but this little one had no idea about anything and the choices he made were also based on believes that he will get his mother back which was nothing but a lie.

"I told you that I should take Sam but you said you can handle it and something about my 'soft hands should not touch harsh repulsive things?'" he tilts his head at Balthazar in question.

The angel who was hardly pulling the adult baby looks at Cas with startled eyes." I-I-I... Did I say that? I don't think so."

Cas was about to confirm that Balthazar did say that, but stops when he sees two evil creatures storming at them. "Demons."

He tightens his hold on Adam's arm wrapped around his neck and with the other hand, he throws the angel blade at one demon while Balthazar smites the other one with his power. "We need to hurry. More will come."

Flapping their wings like house flies, they jump the gates of Hell landing at the Cemetery. Cas looks at his angel brother bewildered when the man kneels down at the ground and kisses it.

"That's not very hygienic, Balthazar."

"You wouldn't understand it Cas, you weren't holding that log of tree over there, _I_ was." Breathing heavily, the angel grumbles. Just as they landed on the ground he has dropped Sam like a rag, and the man is sprawled on the grass still snoring.

Cas puts the little Winchester beside his brother but more gently, he has already picked Dean and he was heavy like Cas was lifting an Eiffel Tower, the righteous man's soul was too bright in their words. He even let the man fall a few times because of it, he grimaces thinking how he at one time dropped the man just on the oncoming Demon, _accidentally_.

Cas sighed smiling and ran his hands on both of the young Winchester's heads to heal any wounds. Before they vanish, back to the field where Lucifer threw Cas before.

"I am still waiting for that kiss, _bro_."

*******************************************  
The archangel chews on the inside of his lips, he is again confused on why his heart is aching so much looking at Dean with that woman and child. It's like someone was scraping him with an angel blade or he would wrench out it guts.

Exhaling a warm breath on the cold night, he was standing outside the house watching out for Sam and Adam, he waited for them to knock or contact Dean again but both of them are just stood under the headlight doing nothing.

They both turned to each other. Sam nods dejectedly and they both start walking towards him though they can't see him. Both half brothers walk past him and Cas is left there looking at the window in front of him sadly.

The woman is really pretty and Cas prays that she will keep Dean Winchester happy because the righteous man deserves it. With hands inside his pocket and one last look at Dean's smiling face, Cas turns around going his own way.

He prays to his missing father that he and Dean never cross paths.


	2. A baby in a trenchcoat is gonna have a baby

Heaven, Cas doesn't know why everyone is so fond of this place. Yeah, it is very beautiful and maybe in some way better than Hell but it's like its own cage or a tape that keeps on repeating the same song every time. 

Where he is standing in the Heaven of a man who drowned in 1953, It's a place where most angels come for a sensation of good. And right now Cas also feels very calm, it's strange that he wanted to untie his shoes and run around the green grass naked feet. 

The blooming feeling inside him, that something's happening with _him_ and it's heavenly somehow to feel that. When he turned around his garrison was standing there.

Rachel, she was a Lieutenant of his garrison. She said in enthusiastic shock "Castiel, you're alive?"

"We thought Lucifer destroyed you."

Cas shrugged, happy to see his garrison still cared for him "Well he just threw me far and when the vessel's soul was gone, it may have triggered with the Angel radios."

She frowned confused "But Lucifer? Michael?"

Cas walked towards his sister, one of his sisters. He stopped in front of her "They're gone."

"It was God? Wasn't it?" Cas felt bad that he was going to break her illusion of their Father.

"No, it was Winchesters. They brought down the Apocalypse. They saved humanity and in some ways us, Rachael." He can see how him talking so big about Winchesters was grueling for her, but she needed to know the truth.

Cas gasped and in a moment he is standing in a mansion. He looked around in confusion and curiosity that which part of Heaven is it? Walking around Cas saw some angel's and they were from Raphael's garrison. He clicked his tongue in regret, he should've been more careful.

"You came?" The healer archangel was there seating at a brown armchair seeping whiskey. He arched his eyebrow "Your grace? It's different."

Cas entered the room and sat on the chair beside Raphael "So, I have been told. I'm archangel now."

The hate and monovalence are so directly visible in the Archangel's eyes that Cas is sure it can melt him in spite. 

"No, it's not just that. Your grace is brighter than even Michael's and that is not very much possible."

The new archangel really has no idea what all these people are talking about. First Balthazar, now Raphael is there something wrong with him? For some reason, he is very protective of his tummy and wraps his arm around his middle possessively which gets unnoticed by the archangel in front of him thankfully.

Changing the topic, Cas asks "What do you want?"

"Tomorrow. I have called for a full assembly of the holy host. You will kneel before me and pledge legion to the flag. Alright?"

Squinting his eyes at Raphael, he asks bitterly "And what flag is that?"

The archangel replies confidently "Me Castiel, The legion to me."

"You're joking."

Turning his eyes towards the new archangel, Raphael regards with his poker face "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Cas blinks, thinking through "You never look like you're joking." 

"You rebled. Against God, Heaven, and me. Now you will atone. We'll start by freeing Lucifer and Michael from their cage. Then we'll get back our show on the road." 

Horrified at the suggestion, Cas exclaims "Raphael, No. The apocalypse doesn't have to be fought."

"Of course it does. It's God's will." 

"How can you say that?" He accuses, not believing the words. Everything he and the brothers fought for at the end was nothing.

Raphael didn't even blink his eyes when he said "Cuz it's what I want."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cas finalized "Well the other angels won't let you."

"Are you sure?" His big brother asked tilting his head at him mockingly "You know better than anyone, Castiel. They are soldiers, they weren't built for freedom, they were build to follow."

Yeah, Raphael was right. Explaining freedom to angels was like teaching poetries to fish, but Cas has given a lot to stop this war, his brothers and sisters have also died, and the Winchesters have given so much. No, it will never happen. 

Determined he stood up, glaring down at his Raphael "Then I won't let you."

"Oh really?"

The archangel held out his head and a white beam of light came. Then Cas was back in the garden, his nose was bleeding and it felt like someone was squeezing his lungs out, turning sideways he spitted out the blood wheezing. He held onto his stomach, terrified.

"Tomorrow, you kneel Castiel. Or you and anyone with you dies." Cas looked up at Raphael with unshed tears, this was his brother. He bit his tongue to not say anything. He was already low on his powers no need to make matters worse.

**********************

"Balthazar!!Balthazar!! BALTHY!"

Cas was at some villa looking around for the angel who can help him, he needs to find out about his grace. Since the moment with Raphael his anxiety has grown up. He teleports to second floor stairs, and winces clutching his stomach when it squeezes unpleasantly.

"Oh, God."

He gripped the railing for support, groaning. Somehow the pain subsided on it's own and he was walking again. 

"Cassie?"

He turned around frowning to see shorter Archangel, Gabriel who Winchesters claimed 'dead' was standing there in red shorts and white tank top, eating cherries from the top of a cupcake. Cas eyed the cupcake, he was having a craving for it.

In two steps he was in front of Gabe, appalling the messenger of God who stepped back. Snatching the cupcake from Gabriel and gobbled the pink dessert in a bite. Puffing his cheeks like a hamster, chewing on it.

Gabriel was speechless, trying to form words before he chuckled "So, I guess you do take after me, Cassie."

With that said he materialised more desserts for his baby brother taking him towards the living room where Balthazar was playing PS3, cursing other players and using his angel magic to cheat a little bit.

He paused, rasing his eyebrows at Castiel who was guzzling down on the food like he hasn't eaten for months, which on it self is rare. "What's up with you, babe?"

"Bubbjsgwmklkh..." Cas said around his food, falling on the soft cushioned pastel couch. 

Both other occupants of the room just stare at the newest archangel confused ".........What?"

Swallowing Cas licks the wipcream of his lips, and whines "I don't know, I'm just hungry. I came so I can ask you to check what's happening with me?"

He snapped his eyes at Gabriel who flinches back from the ferocity of glare "And you? How are you not dead and if your not then why didn't you help us?"

The messenger of God looks down in shame, truth is he was a coward afraid to face his family. He is envious of Castiel's courage to step against all Heaven for 3 mortals. Sighing, Gabe plops beside Cas "I don't know, I just..."

He trails off, looking away. He doesn't know what to say maybe he didn't want to die, maybe he didn't want to see his brothers, maybe he didn't want to see trouble making Winchester brothers ruin his family. "It's difficult to explain, why not I check you first before we talk some more?"

Castiel huffs, and chooses to drink his milkshake. He gives a nod and relaxes with an exhale, Gabriel is infront of him looming with a frown "I thought Balthazar was just bluffing but your grace does seem more brighter than others."

He closed his eyes, waiting for Gabe to begin. Gabe's wing align with his to sooth him, and the new archangel basks in the feeling of having his favorite older brother back with him. 

Cas gulps as Gabe starts putting pressure on his stomach, focusing his grace on certain areas. The new archangel gasps when he hears a soft coe. He hears several gasps from Balth and Gabe, which means they also heard the coe.

When the archangel's touch is gone Cas flutters open his eyes to see Gabe biting his lower lip smiling. Cas waits for what is Gabe about to say as the older brother sits beside him and embraces him. Laughing softly Cas goes with it when they part Gabe says with a grin.

"Castiel, you're making another life."

That was confusing, how can he do that? "Gabriel are you kidding? I can't make another life without a proper soul, bones, flesh, Titanoboa's teeth-"

Before he can talk Gabe shuts him up "Honey, no. Not that kind of life, I'm saying you're pregnant."

 _Oh buttcracker_ , Dean really forgot the condom. Cas can't believe it even seeing porn for one time, he understood the need of condom and a full-grown righteous man who saved the world forgot about it.

"W-what?"

"Who's the baby daddy?"

The blonde angel asked looking at Cas with a squint like he had an idea and also there was hurt in his eyes for which the new archangel did feel bad about but he can't generate feelings on his own. To him Balthazar will always be his brother who took him to Earth sometimes.

Cas looks at both of his brothers with a speechless look, only gurgles of word coming out of his mouth "Umm...uhhh...let's see...I-I-ummm"

"Are you gonna talk?" Gabe asked but his face also told that he knows who's the father of little kid growing inside him.

"I-It's....umm..it's Dean" Cas hid his face just as words left his mouth. He heard growls from both the people. Balthazar stood up, wanting to throw the controller but stops for Cas's sake. He throws it at the sofa instead, stomping his shoes like a child.

"Can't that bastard at least leave Cas alone? He has to take him too."

Cas voices his thoughts loudly "Dean did not take me. I also consented to it, Balthazar."

Gabe asks seriously "So he knows about the sex right?"

Cas blushes embarrassed and said "No, I don't think so. He was intoxicated, it was the night before we talked to Raphael."

Gabe sighs, he can't believe their Father Almighty chose Dean as the righteous man. Putting his head in hands, the archangel groans thinking on what to do next? He looks back at Cas and smiles when he sees the new archangel caressing his non existant baby bump lovingly.

"You want to keep the baby? Am I right?" 

Cas looks at him with excited eyes and nods beaming through tears "Yeah..I do. It's my baby after all." He turned back to his middle, cradling it like there was already a full-grown 9 month baby in there.

"No, no. Absolutely not." They turn to Balthazar who shouts "Do you have any idea that that thing growing in Cassie's stomach is a Nephelim. And not just any, a Nephelim with strength of righteous man and a new archangel. 

When it will birth, it's gonna wreak havoc. Destroy everything." He kneels beside Cas, putting his arms on the angel's knee and gazing at the teary archangel "Now tell me Castiel, do you want to give up all you have done for saving this world just for a mistake procreated one night."

No, he doesn't. But calling his baby a 'thing' or 'mistake' is highly unacceptable by him. He keeps his calm and puts his hands on top of Balthazar, says gently "Balthazar, I know how you feel right now. But don't worry I will teach my baby how beautiful world is and I just know that they could not be bad, I will nurture them the best."

He can see the resignation in his brother's face. When the man is about to remove his hand, Cas grips on to it pleading with his eyes "Please Balthy, do this for me. For my baby."

The angel closes his eyes inhaling before he opens it to nod and smirks cockily "Yeah after all you're gonna need more security now."

Gabe who has been watching everything, feel relieved when the angel nods because they are gonna need all the help. "Okay, according to me next week all the radios will go off with the news of a Nephelim having consumated. We have two days to secure Cas, and find as many soldiers on our side."

Cas speaks up "I forgot to tell you tomorrow Raphael is taking full control of Heaven, he wants to get Apocalypse back on the road."

"That rotten bitch." Gabe grumbles, a headache coming on his mind. He is sure half of the Heaven is already with the healer and other half is confused but after some discussion they can help still there's a chance of them breaking with the baby's news.

"We are so screwed." Balthazar confirms, turning up more desserts for new baby mama who eats the food like a pig, but a cute one at that.

Gabe stares at Cas whose pink cheeks are smudged with cake batter. He snorts inwardly, how the hell is _this_ baby going to take care of another baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be mostly Castiel's POV. Comments are highly appreciated 😊❤

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to write all scenes, there will be changes and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me how you like the story in the comment section.


End file.
